Christmas Presents
by To-San
Summary: Story 1:It's almost Christmas, and Ritsuka is desperate to find out what Soubi got him! He ends up doing something he is not proud of... One-Shot! First Fan-Fic


Ok, first, I'd like to say HAPPY HOLIDAYS! This is my first Fanfiction, EVER, so please be nice! That is all. Story based on something I did recently…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS

Ritsuka was conflicted.

It was almost Christmas, and, of course, being a 12 year old teen meant that he was bound to try and ruin the Christmas surprise of opening your gifts on the 25th, and look at them all before it was time. But could he help it? Ritsuka had begged Soubi to let him have at least ONE gift before Christmas, but Soubi hadn't swayed. 'That'll ruin the surprise, Ritsuka,' Soubi had told him.

He paced back and forth in front of the cupboard in Soubi's apartment, where he knew Soubi was keeping his Christmas presents. He was tempted to open it up, and see what he got. But if Soubi or Kio walked in and saw him… he would be doomed.

Sighing, the black-haired teen reached his hand for the latch of the cupboard for what seemed like the 100th time in one minute. He withdrew it as his fingers touched the cold metal handle, as if he expected Soubi to jump out at him if he so much as touched the handle.

Then again, Soubi was out with Kio, working on some project. The two zero demons were nowhere to be found, though Ritsuka suspected they went out somewhere without permission again. Ritsuka had showed up here, at Soubi's door, to find that no one was home. At first, he had been excited; because it's not every day you get this opportunity to find out where the gifts were. But as he looked from place to place, the cat-eared boy began to get anxious.

'What if Soubi walks in?' Ritsuka thought frantically as he fingered the latch of the cupboard; the only other place where gifts could be hidden that he hadn't already checked.

'But isn't finding your Christmas gifts worth it?' A voice inside his head asked.

'But, Soubi…' The _rational _part of his brain said.

'Soubi's not here! C'mon!'

After a few minutes of arguing with himself, Ritsuka wrapped his hand around the handle of the cupboard and pulled it open. At first, all he saw were three presents. They were labeled for Natsuo, Youji, and Kio, and wrapped in cheesy red and green wrapping paper. Disappointed, and slightly confused, Ritsuka was about to close the cabinet when he saw a bigger wrapped box behind the first three. It was labeled with his name in Soubi's elegant script, and wrapped in beautiful gold wrapping paper with a red bow on the top.

'Damn,' He thought, staring at the box. 'I was hoping I could open something.' The teen was again about to close the cabinet when he saw, behind his large box, was a paper bag, obviously holding various smaller wrapped gifts, each in between the size of a cell phone and a hat. Ritsuka was delighted that as far as he could see, each box had his name on it.

His heart thumping loudly in his chest, Ritsuka reached inside the bag, intending to take the smallest box, so Soubi wouldn't know it was missing. He failed to hear to hear the front door open, and the footsteps heading towards him. When the neko had seized the box, he froze when he heard his fighter's deep voice and a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew you wanted a gift early, but I didn't expect you to break into my cabinet for it," Soubi chuckled from behind him.

Ritsuka, his face red, turned around to face him, still clutching the tiny box. "I didn't break into it! It was open, and….." He didn't answer, only hung his head and held out the box to Soubi. "Sorry,"

Fingers gripped his chin and tugged his face upwards to look at the fighter. "It's okay, Ritsuka, "

Soubi said, a smile on his face. "In fact-" he pushed the small box back into Ritsuka's hands. "You can have this one right now, if you want to."

Ritsuka looked down at the box in his small hands. "Really?" He asked, sounding surprised. At Soubi's nod, the teen pulled the green ribbon that held the gift closed off and pulled off the lid.

Inside the box was a necklace on a silver chain, with a golden charm that said 'Loveless' in elegant calligraphy. As Ritsuka lifted it out of the box, it shone in the light.

"Thank you Soubi," Ritsuka said softly, pulling his fighter into a hug.

"You're welcome, Ritsuka," Soubi said, kissing the top of his sacrifice's head gently. "I love you."

End

**Awww! Wasn't that cute! The idea came to me while my parents and brother were out of the house, and I decided to find my Christmas presents-which I did- in this huge cabinet thing in my living room. **

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Please Review! (No Flames, plz) **

_-To_


End file.
